lionheartdmfandomcom-20200213-history
Vault Master
The Vault Master Level (VM) is a special progression with Vault Points (VP). It represents your level in the hierarchy of the Order of the Vault Masters. You can collect Vault Points by buying items with real money in the shop. Only Items bought with real money will give you VP! You will start with 500 VP. The most important benefit of higher VM levels is the increase in Battle Speed, up to x32. * Battle Speed x8 on VM1 * Battle Speed x16 on VM3 * Battle Speed x32 on VM6 The second important benefit is a higher count of possible friends, up to 50. How much money do I need to spend for VPs? The Weekly Pack from the shop for 4,99$/5,49€ gives you 250 VP. And a Very Rare Pack like the War Caller Bundle gives you 350 VP for 7,99€. An Epic Pack like Stormfur Battle Bundle will give you 1,650 VP for 33,99€. * 1 € ~ 45 VP, 1000 VP ~ 22 € * 1 $ ~ 50 VP, 1000 VP ~ 20 $ Progression Rewards & Benefits Vault Master Level 1 (850 VP) Rewards * 650 VP: 25x Vault Sage Natalia Tokens * 850 VP: 20x Lesser Elemental Gem, 20x Lesser Gaia Gem, 5000x Gold Benefits * New Timed Key * 1.5x Hero XP earned in World battles * Battle Speed x8 unlocked Vault Master Level 2 (1750 VP) Rewards * 1300 VP: Baller Pet * 1750 VP: Mirror Knight, 25x Mirror Knight Token Benefits * 1.5x Coins from Daily Quest Reward * 1.6x Hero XP earned in World battles * Friend Limit increased (from 30 to 34) * Unique Player Avatar frame (silver) Vault Master Level 3 (3750 VP) Rewards * 2250 VP: 10x Giant XP Potion, 50x Lesser Mirror Gem * 3200 VP: Rose Key * 3750 VP: Vault Master Key Benefits * 1.5x Crowns from Daily Quest Reward * 1.7x Hero XP earned in World battles * Battle SPD x16 unlocked * Friend limit increased (from 34 to 38) * Unique Player Avatar frame (gold) Vault Master Level 4 (7,750 VP) Rewards * 5000 VP: Solumnian Wall Captain * 6400 VP: 15x Solumnian Wall Captain Token, 120x Lesser Gaia Gem * 7750 VP: Leafy Baller Pet, 7500 Gold Benefits * Exclusive Shop Packs * Vault Master (Reward) Portal Unlocked * 2x Coins fro Daily Reward * Skip 60 floors in the Tower * 1.8x Hero XP earned in World battles * Friend limit increased * Unique Player Avatar frame Vault Master Level 5 (20,000 VP) Rewards * 8,900 VP: Elite Portal Token * 10,150 VP: Vault Master Key * 13,900 VP: Kosha the Green * 17,650 VP: 15x Kosha the Green Tokens, 25.000 Gold * 20,000 VP: Armachillo pet, Vault Master Key Benefits * New Times Key unlocked * 2x Crowns from Daily Reward * Skip 80 floors in the Tower * 1.9x Hero XP earned in World battles * Friend limit increased * Unique Player Avatar frame Vault Master Level 6 (42,500 VP) Rewards * 22,150 VP: Elite Portal Token * 24,500 VP: 20x Giant Wyld Gem, 20x Giant Mirror Gem, 20x Giant Gaia Gem, 20x Giant Elemental Gem, 20x Giant Dark Gem * 29,000 VP: Vault Master Key * 33,500 VP: Mana Baller Pet * 38,000 VP: Vault Master Timothy * 40,400 VP: Elite Portal Token * 42,500 VP: 10x Vault Master Timothy Token, 200x Lesser Elemental Gem Benefits * 2,5x Coins fro Daily Reward * Skip 100 floors in the Tower * 2x Hero XP earned in World battles * Battle SPD x32 unlocked * Friend limit increased * Unique Player Avatar frame Vault Master Level 7 (97,500 VP) Rewards * 50,000 VP: 5x Epic Wyld Gem, 5x Epic Mirror Gem, 5x Epic Gaia Gem, 5x Epic Elemental Gem, 5x Epic Dark Gem * 56,250 VP: Elite Portal Token * 62,500 VP: Vault Master Key * 75,500 VP: Puffer pet * 81,250 VP: Elite Portal Token * 87,500 VP: Ivy Elf Warden * 97,500 VP: 10x Ivy Elf Warden tokens, 200x Lesser Wyld Gem Benefits * Item limit increased in Friend and Tower Shops * Skip 120 floors in the Tower * 2.1x Hero XP earned in World battles * Unique Player Avatar frame Vault Master Level 8 (192,500 VP) Rewards * 104,000 VP: Elite Portal Token * 112,500 VP: Vault Master Key * 128,750 VP: 10x Epic Wyld Gem, 10x Epic Mirror Gem, 10x Epic Gaia Gem, 10x Epic Elemental Gem, 10x Epic Dark Gem * 136,875 VP: Elite Portal Token * 145,000 VP: Enraged Puffer Pet * 161,250 VP: Vault Master Key * 169,375 VP: Elite Portal Token * 177,500 VP: Trademaster Cinnabar * 192,500 VP: 10x Trademaster Cinnabar tokens, 200x Lesser Gaia Gem Benefits * Event heroes/tokens appear in Friend and Tower Shops * New Times Key unlocked * Skip 140 floors in the Tower * 2.2x Hero XP earned in World battles * Unique Player Avatar frame